Iron Man Vol 3 7
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** * * ** * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** * Items: * * * * * and * * , and * * | Synopsis1 = In the mysterious 'blue area' of the moon, 6 Kree fanatics declare their allegiance to a being they believe will help them establish a new Kree empire on earth… The Supreme Intelligence! Iron man flies to Boston to speak with Carol Danvers (a.k.a. Warbird) who wallows in self-pity because her powers are currently in an unpredicable state of 'flux'. In an effort to connect with her on a personal level, Tony reveals that he is Iron Man. Carol recounts her past history from her origin as Kree-human hybrid Ms. Marvel, transitioning through her space travelling white hole energized stint as Binary, and even explaining why she chose her current name of 'Warbird'. She blames Captain America for her current woes. Tony notices she has been drinking. When he tries to warn her about the dangers of alchohol abuse, she gets very defensive. Later, on the road with Pepper, when Tony tries to encourage her to work on patching up her failed relationship with Happy, she too rebuffs his efforts at playing 'counsellor', telling him to mind his own business. Tony visits Powersource Inc., a small power company run by Victoria Snow, a former employee of Stark Enterprises. During his recent encounter with Firebrand, a transmission indicated this as his point of origin. Victoria acknowledges this to be true, bemoaning a tragic accident while obviously hiding something important. Suddenly, a sauced War Bird comes crashing through a gigantic glass window sarcastically bad-mouthing and then directly assaulting Tony Stark. No sooner than Tony talks sense into Carol do the Kree soldiers from the moon appear on the scene calling themselves 'Legionaires'. The Legionaires surround Warbird, revealing that their interest is in her and not in Tony Stark. They do, however, mention that they have a vendetta against the Avengers because they had attempted to kill the 'Supreme Intelligence' back in Avengers #347. Victoria scolds the Kree soldiers for revealing themselves, insisting she had everything under control. Warbird crashes the floor beneath their feet, helping Tony escape so he can don his Iron Man armor. Warbird and Iron Man hold their own admirably against the Kree warriors until suddenly... the towering and imposing figure of SENTRY #571 declares that every enemy of the Kree (in other words, every human) in the building has been targeted for termination. Evidently, now that the Kree have acquired the power source they needed for their campaign of earth domination, they now plan to destroy every trace of engineering evidence, assuring that they and they alone will be the only ones with access to this technology. If a hundred or so humans also must die to protect their secrets, then "so be it". The SENTRY emits a Kree 'vibro field' which he announces will destroy the entire building and everyone in it. This field supposedly cannot be penetrated. The only way to shut it down is to shut down the SENTRY itself. Once it becomes painfully apparent that everyone at PowerSource Inc. seems doomed to die, Victoria remorsefully reveals that she had accepted the Kree contract work as a last ditch effort to avoid bankruptcy. With their funding, she had completed development of an incredible new source of power but had recently overheard them saying something about using it to 'doom the entire earth'! Pepper calls Iron Man (who - of course - has a mobile phone built into his armor) so she can share the bad news. In an outpouring of desperation and bravery, Warbird flies upward in a collision path with the vibro field. She surmises that if she could absorb the energy of a white hole, then perhaps she could somehow endure absorbing the energy of the vibro field as well. She manages to break through! Evidently the vibro field had been fueling the SENTRY's strength for once it was broken, Iron Man is able to strike a crushingly disabling blow upon SENTRY. Iron Man begins to chase the Legionaires when he suddenly notices that without the vibro field to hold it in place, the Power Plant building has begun to collapse upon itself. Iron Man abandons the chase in order to rescue as many people as possible but Warbird continues to follow the Kree soldiers. Police arrive to take Victoria Snow into custody as a saddened Tony Stark mourns the consequences of his old friend's recent actions. This only serves to deepen Stark's concern regarding the potential consequences of the choices Carol Danvers has been making and perhaps will be called upon to make in the near future... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}